First Meetings (With A Dragon)
by Mystery man johnny
Summary: When Shrek and Donkey travel to find the Princess Fiona, they don't expect to find a Dragon with an obsession with Donkey (retelling of Donkey and Dragons first meeting...)


**An alternative story of how our favourite Dragon and Donkey coupling...**

 _Shrek and Donkey are walking up to the dragons keep, which appears to look like a giant volcano..._ _As they walk through the rocky terrain of the mountain Donkey starts sniffing at the air..._ "Ohh! Shrek! Did you do that? You Gotta warn somebody before you just crack one off. My mouth was open and everything." _The grey haired Donkey complains, to which the Green Ogre remarks "_ Believeme, Donkey, if it were me you'd be dead!" _He stops to sniff the air and says "_ It's brimstone. We must be getting close... "

"Yeah right! Don't be talking about it's just the Brimstone. I know what I smell. It wasn't no Brimstone. It didn't come off no stone neither."

 _They keep climbing up the side of the Volcano Keep and look down. There is a small piece of rock right in the centre where the Castle is, surrounded by lava with a look of foreboding..._ _The duo look at each other as the Ogre comments"_ Sure it's big enough, but look at the location." _He laughs, that laugh quickly turns into a groan..._ " Uh, Shrek? Uh, remember when you said Ogres have layers?"

"Oh, Aye."

"Well, I have a bit of confession to make. Donkeys don't have layers. We wear our fear right out there on our sleeves.

" Wait a second. Donkeys don't have sleeves. "

" You know what I mean" _The Donkey says irritability..._

 ** _Meanwhile, Inside the Dragons Castle_**

 _Dragon walked around the old Castle, bored out of her mind, so many years alone, nothing to do but guard a stupid princess in this stupid castle..._ "You afraid?" _The magnificently coloured dragon stopped in her tracks, ears pointing up..._ "No" _a rather flat voice answered, she cared not for the second voice, but the first? That got her attention... She kept listening to the voices talking..._ "Oh, good me neither, 'Cause there's nothing wrong with being afraid, fears a sensible response to an unfamiliar situation, I might add. With a dragon that breathes fire and eats knights and breathes fire!" _So they came to rescue the Princess, don't know why they would bother and she didn't care, all she cared about was that beautifull voice, or more specifically the source of that voice..._ "... I sure as heck ain't no coward. I know that. " _The poor thing was scared, she could tell from his voice, that majestic voice, oh she could listen to that voice forever and never get bored of it, but now she also needed a clear picture of her object of desire, to do this she poked her eye through a space in the walls, final able to see the voice she oh so loved..._ "Donkey, two things alright? Shut... up. Now go over there and see if you can find any stairs." _So her glorious friend is named Donkey? Such a beautiful name for a beautiful creature, speaking of which, WOOOOOOW! This Donkey is amazing she can feel her feet getting weak and a wetness between her legs... So he's heading to look for stairs? She needs him to be hers, but how could he ever accept her? Hes a beautiful grey Donkey and she is ugly and unnatural, at least that's what the other knights said, persides, ( **She looks down at her enormous blubber of stomach and holds it in her hand** ) I'm so full and huge... She cries slightly at that but then decides she still needs him, and she knows how she's gonna do it, she's gonna use her sexual appeal..._

 ** _Back With Donkey_**

 _As Donkey walks around, mumbling to himself, he suddenly notices an odd red scaled tail sticking out of the wall, but before he can hazard a guess what it is it suddenly sees what it belongs to... a giant lizard like dragon, with its gut overflowing it's body as it bobs up and down as it walks, clearly trying to act attractive to anybody but Donkey, who was none the wiser, probably because he was too busy screaming for his life..._ "SHREEEEEK!!!" _Donkey screamed as he tried to run for his life only to be stopped by the very same red dragoness._ _Having heard the commotion shrek ran up only to be promptly flicked aside by the dragoness tail crashing into the tower holding the princess, eventually finding his way to the princess as they both crashed out of the Tower, due to the strength of the dragons tail, flying off to God knows where, leaving our two love birds alone in the deep dark castle..._ _Aware of this, the dragoness starts circling her Donkey, trying to act sexy while also showing dominance..._ _However just as she starts smiling suggestively, her stomach Gurgles and Growls as she feels a pain coming from her flabbery stomach. "Oh no" she thinks, "I've eaten too much, my stomach..."_ _During her Predicament Donkey looks down at the dragons gut, no longer afraid but curious, as he hears the gurgling and sloshing of her large stomach..._ _However, just as soon as it came and she put a hand on her stomach, it stops, but not for long as before either of the two can say anything she let's out a massive fart..._ _Dragon reels back, hiding her blushing face, she has just ruined whatever chance she had with her love because of her gluttony, as Donkey sniffs the air and Chuckling Nervously says_ "woo! And I thought shrek was bad, your on a totally different level!" _Dragons eyes begin to water again and her ears lower submissivly, afraid her love is discusted by her..._

 _Donkey sees this, and starts to feel sorry for the poor Dragoness, as he can now see she's a, rather beautiful, female thanks to her red lips, fluttering eyelashes and curvesous body. He walks up and nuzzles her muzzle a little while saying_ "Hey it's alright, I'm use to things like this, persides" _he coyly looks at her while clearing her eyes a little_ , "It was a pretty sexy fart..."

 _Dragon can't believe what she's hearing, her head suddenly shoots out laying donkey flat on his back, showering him with kisses while he laughed shouting_ "IT TICKLES IT TICKLES!"

 _She dous'nt relent however, that is until her stomach gurgles again showing her sudden hunger (how can she be hungry, she thinks?! She was still stuffed from her last meal) she blushes and looks to Donkey again, who has his goofy smile on his face, the one she loves so much..._

"Seems like someone's hungry." _He says humourisly, to which she coos shyly._ "Okay, how about we find something for you to eat, like maybe waffles!" _He said licking his lips..._

 _Dragon purred at that, she was finally not alone, and able to call Donkey HERS, not anyone else's, so she happily walks off with him, swayin her hips back and forth to get him a better view, anything for her dear Donkey, who she can now spend the rest of the life with..._

 ** _The End_**

 _Hope you enjoyed!!!_


End file.
